


Faint Fluorescence

by LittlePebble



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Love Triangle, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePebble/pseuds/LittlePebble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you agree, if I say that love is all about treasuring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faint Fluorescence

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for profanities and triggers!

Strange... So strange…

They weren’t Shintarou’s hands holding you. There was absolutely no way they could be. But it was warmth you felt washing through your whole body.

Warm… as if he was here, with you, huddling on these cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

Eyes wide open, you weren’t looking anywhere. To the fact that you weren’t able to digest what was happening, you mentally laughed. Maybe these last few weeks gone by without him were too much for you to endure. Maybe the loss was finally taking its toll on you, that your mind decided to play vicious pranks.

But, no.

It was air, coming in and out of your nose, and lips, now that you were panting. It was blood quickly coursing in you from head to toe, matching the rhythm of your fast breathing. The sound of its pounding reverberating in your head, turning you dizzy by each pump.

And there were tears, one by one falling onto your hair, which through its strands, trembling fingers were resting. You knew they were tears, because from above your head you heard sobs. A pair of arms, as if they weren’t firm enough, wrapped around your figure, pressing you to a much harder torso. The gentleness beneath the strong embrace provided nothing but a place for you to settle in, an offer to help you soothe your stormy mind.

“STUPID!!!” the previous choked voice startled you with its bellowing scolding tone, “How dare you?! How fucking dare you?!!”

Ah… Takao, you thought as you close your eyes.

He’s right. How dare you?

How dare you turned everything, everything that was so perfect, into this hellish nightmare?

If only… if only…

* * *

_Somebody you knew had just been given a doctoral degree. Your fiance, Midorima Shintarou, happened to be one of his research partners. A party was held to celebrate the achievement and that made both Shintarou and you invited as awaited guests. Shintarou got himself many fine acquaintances, as expected from a dedicated person he always was. So, for him, and sometimes you both, to attend events here and there was not very surprising._

_The night was nothing unusual. You helped him choose and wear his suit. Playful kisses here and there you gave him while tying him the necktie, just for the pleasure of seeing his face blaze a red hue even after three years being together._

_You actually planned to wear the new dress you bought last week. It was a strapless dark blue apparel that stops just above your knees. The cut wasn’t that low but playful enough to show a hint of cleavage. It was too bad that when you got out of the bedroom wearing the dress, Shintarou instantly frowned and showed you his face of disapproval._

_“No way... Don’t tell me you don’t like it.” You pouted._

_“W-well… It’s t-too overt,” he said, throwing his head to the side, “Wear something more appropriate!”_

_“Huh? But there is nothing wrong with it,” you couldn’t help but to sound a little amused, noticing faint hints of pink on his cheeks, “Women out there wear much more skimpy dresses. Look, it’s pretty!” You did a single twirl, making the dress rim waved higher and successfully earning a bashful ‘tch’ from the tsundere._

_“J-just… change already! I’m sure you have other dresses to choose from.”_

_You heaved a sigh and approached him, only to stare at him with the suggestive look you knew he’s so weak against, “Seriously… what is it, Shin?”_

_By now, his face was like a chili, red and probably hot as well, while he tried his best not to let his eyes look downwards to peek at your chest area. Unable to take it anymore, you finally burst out laughing at his weird and typical timid behavior. The green-haired man grumbled incoherently under his breath, but didn’t resist when you held his head and kiss one of his—which turned out to be truly—hot cheeks, “Sorry… Sorry… I’ll change, alright? Geez… Can’t believe you’re not a virgin.”_

_“What did you say?!” He tried to catch you but you swiftly waltzed away._

_“Oh come on, Shin. Just tell me that you don’t wanna share. It’s not that hard,” you teased. A reply which was a call of your full name triggered your giggle as you made way into the bedroom to change your attire._

_After putting on your coats, and making sure Shintarou had with him the crab keychain, his lucky item for the day, the both of you walked out into the night hand in hand. The party took place not too far from your shared apartment, so you decided to go on foot._

_Your heels clicked and clacked on the pavement as you meddled in the city’s busy atmosphere side by side with Shintarou, your hand in his, shielded from the chilly wind. As you walked, it was hard not to glance at him once in a while. How can you not? He’s just too perfect. All the more now, with the suit and the city lights illuminated on his glasses. To be honest, you still found it hard to believe, that he, someone outstanding from his university, a prodigy both in basketball and music, with bright future ahead, would ask_ you _, a complete ordinary girl, for your hand._

_Really, you must’ve done something badly generous in the past now that you could be this lucky._

_“Something on my face?” Shintarou turned to you, his questioning voice broke your thought. Damn, caught red-handed._

_“Ah… no…” You quickly faced forwards, “It’s just… I’ve been thinking. How can you ask me to marry you? I mean… you… you’re practically every girl’s dream. There are thousands out there who could be better for you, why did you choose me?”_

_“Good God…” Even without looking, you knew he was rolling his eyes, “I’ve told you many times already, right? It just won’t do if it’s not you.”_

_“Oh really?” you giggled._

_He stopped walking suddenly, making you halt as well. You were about to question him the matter before gasping inwardly upon finding emerald orbs staring at yours unwavering. His voice greeted your ears next, unexpectedly firm and serious, “Listen. Never, ever, say you’re no good. I know you tend to be insecure, but really, you’ve all the reason not to. You’re beautiful as you are, and you’ve done so many things others can’t do. And don’t ever compare yourself to other girls, alright? You’re you. And it’s you I’m falling in love with. Deal with it already.”_

_By the time he finished, your lips were gaped. The heat from his huge palm holding yours, now even tighter, coursed all the way to your face, flustering you even more. You truly, truly, didn’t expect him to shower you with this major confession now, of all times. For it was always you who made him abashed, not the other way around. Apparently, you were still unable to read him after all._

_“And one more thing,” he added, “Only you can handle so much of my Oha-Asa obsession. Others just won’t do.”_

_You playfully slapped his arm, “G-geez… Shin…”_

_Oh how you loved this man so much._

* * *

_Wishing congratulations now and then, socializing with one or two more people from Shintarou’s circle, and tasting some new foreign snacks. It was just like any other previous parties. Some of the guests even congratulated you upon hearing rumors about your engagement, to which Shintarou confirmed whilst reaching for your waist to embrace. But somehow tonight, as it got later, you felt unusually drained. Maybe because of the lack of sleep you had last night, all for the work deadline you must meet._

_Only a few minutes past ten when you departed from the party, not that late. Shintarou was ready to take you for the night’s stroll. “Come. I want to show you a new café near here.”_

_“Eh? We’re not going straight home?” The moment the words fled your mouth you wanted to slap yourself, for you didn’t fail to notice the dejection flashed in Shintarou’s eyes._

_“You don’t feel well?”_

_“Eh… Um… Not really. It’s just… I don’t feel like going anywhere.”_

_“It’s only two blocks away. You’ve got to try their vanilla latte, you’ll love it.”_

_“Err… Some… next time… maybe? Sorry, but I really miss the bed right now.”_

_“Ah…” he sighed, “Actually… I was thinking that we could spend the night to its fullest today. You know, because I’m going tomorrow.”_

_You smiled nonetheless. That was his way of saying that he was going to miss you after this. He’s right though. For the next week he would not be coming home because of a business trip. You felt bad now that you just rejected his offer. Even you would surely miss him too, but for tonight you really felt like catching up your lost hours of sleep._

_“Let’s see. How about…” you came up, circled your arms around his neck, and gave him your best puppy eyes, “We go home for tonight… But… I promise you there will be a surprise waiting when you’re back.” You gave him a naughty wink._

_“You and your dirty way,” he chuckled, the blush was never absent, “Yeah… yeah… whatever. Let’s just head home then.” He freed himself from you and reached out his hand._

_“Ugh, Shin. I’m sooo sorry, but can we take the cab for tonight, please?”_

_“You sure you’re okay? Is it headache?”_

_“No. No. I’m okay. A bit tired that is.”_

_“You know what,” he said as he hailed a cab over, “The make up better be good.”_

_“Roger, captain.” You made a salute gesture at him, to which he warmly smiled. When the cab finally stopped in front of you, Shintarou opened the door like the gentleman he was, and went in after you did. After telling the driver your address, he looked for your hand to intertwine with his before settling in the backseat with you._

_During the ride, his thumb kept stroking the back of your hand. In this comfortable silence, you shut your eyes and rest your head on the shoulder of your husband-to-be, releasing the fatigue of standing for hours on heels._

_Little did you know that the night was going to turn into one ill-fated moment of your whole life._

_The cab stopped at an intersection. As the vehicle ceased to shake, you sneaked a hand to the back of Shintarou’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Like always, he was startled but didn’t push you away, thus his soft lips stayed on yours for some while. You only broke apart when the car jerked forward as the lamp turned green. The abrupt parting made you giggle and Shintarou’s lips unable to hide even an amused smile._

_But suddenly, you heard an earpiercing honk behind you, getting louder and louder horrifically fast. At the same time, you witnessed Shintarou’s face contorted into something between dread and horror. All seemed to happen not more than a second: the sudden side swift of the car, Shintarou’s face getting brighter and brighter caused by some unknown light, and his quick leapt forwards, trapping you in a painful embrace. Before you knew it, he had switched your position and only then that you caught a glimpse of something massive coming in an unstoppable speed._

_Then it was all sounds of cracks…_

_…and brief pain…_

_…and the smell of blood, before all went black._

* * *

_“-ly... That’s right. Breathe slowly! Keep it that way! Keep it!”_

_An unknown voice spoke close to your ear while you tried your best to inhale and exhale, which proved to be very difficult when your throat felt like being gagged. You struggled to look around yet your eyes refused to open. As your consciousness crawled back into reality, you noticed the waddle of a speeding vehicle. Your limbs were almost numb and immobile but you felt more than a pair of hands doing God knows on them._

_You were about to ask what’s going on when your lungs felt like being crushed by some heavy weight. You coughed something fluid, and from the tangy smell of it you figured it was blood. Then a commanding shout was heard before you felt something being injected into your left arm. And once again you were sent into an uneasy slumber._

* * *

_Beeping sounds. That was the first thing you noticed the next time you woke up. As sleepy as you felt, you struggled to open your eyes. Oddly enough, there wasn’t any grave pain even though your mind painfully reminded you that some unfortunate event had definitely happened. That time, you sensed a squeeze on your right hand._

_“She’s up.” A familiar voice, and shuffling sounds._

_Not long after, a mob of black hair came to your vision, which you knew so well belonged to someone named Takao. Your sight fell upon his face, a mixture of worry and relief on it. From your surroundings, you concluded that you were in a hospital._

_“Thank God. Thank God you’re back…” he wearily laughed. You were surprised to see how glazy his eyes were, and the bags beneath them. He raised your hand to place his lips on it. The movement surely would startle you if you didn’t happen to remember something much much more heartwrenching._

_“Shintarou?” Your voice came out gruffer than you expected, “Is Shin okay?”_

_Takao stilled for a moment, “Y-your family is outside. We should tell them first that you’ve woken up.” He was hurried to get outside. You grabbed his shirt impulsively. Something was fishy. As much as you needed your family right now, you knew there was something not right._

_“Can I see Shin?”_

_The hawk eye look troubled before letting out a painful sigh. When he finally looked at you in the eyes, you knew it was something he wished you wouldn’t know. Please don’t tell—_

_“I’m sorry, ___. I’m so sorry…” he managed to phrase trough the tears he fought, “Shin… he… didn’t make it…”_

* * *

_“Takao-kun, mind if I talk to you?”_

_“Sure not,” the addressed man answered after taking a deep breath to compose himself. He then approached the one who called him, which was no other than Shintarou’s mother. She was a woman to respect, even in her aging years still had the fine posture and her gestures were graceful. No wonder Shintarou, with whom she also shared the same hair shade, grew up into a man to look up to._

_“Can I help you?” Takao asked. The older woman then led him to one corner, making sure that they were in nobody’s earshot. She raised a damp handkerchief to her face to get rid of remaining tears before speaking._

_“It’s about ___.”_

_As ashamed as he felt, Takao was aware that his heart thumped at the name. “Yes?”_

_“We know that this is a great loss to everyone,” the woman hiccuped before continuing, “He was dear to many, to me, to you… and to ___. I don’t doubt for one bit that she loves him genuinely. After all they were going to…” His best friend’s mother ducked her face to dab a new wave of tears._

_“I know…” Takao caressed her shoulders. The pain of losing a best friend was horribly hard to bear. Yet what the family went through must be a hundred times worse._

_“But then…” she continued, “She barely sheds tears. She only looked at Shintarou and that was all she did until the time we see him no more. Every time I hugged her, it was always me who ended up being comforted. I know she was hurting, maybe even more than me. But I couldn’t talk her out, she was so… silent.”_

_For a brief second Takao’s sight flew a few meters away, to your figure sitting by the front yard garden bench by yourself, staring ahead as if the purple orchid was the most interesting thing in the world. To think of it, this was the first time for Takao to see you in all black attire. Not that it was different than the rest of people in this house, for they all just got back from the funeral. But it pained him to see how your seldom grim face matched your dress all too perfectly._

_“I understand that she may need some lone time. But I’m afraid, Takao-kun, that she’s blaming herself for all that happened. She kept apologizing to me and my husband despite us saying that it wasn’t her fault.”_

_Shit I knew it, Takao cursed mentally._

_“Takao-kun, I love her like my own child. It hurts me that I couldn’t provide her the comforting I should give. You seem like the only one she’d listen. So please, Takao-kun, promise me you will watch over her, at least during this hard time. I just want nothing bad to happen to her.”_

_“Don’t worry, Ma’am. I will.” The firmness in Takao’s voice surprised even himself._

_For actually, he had promised himself to always be by your side, to protect you, the moment you opened your eyes that day in the hospital._

* * *

_Don’t depend so much in the past and move forward._

_That was what you always said to your friends when you wanted to cheer them up. You could sarcastically laugh by now. How did you end up believing that such simple remark could solve any problem? Especially to your current state, it made absolutely no sense._

_Nothing better described this past month than a neverending nightmare. There was not one morning you woke up to that went without tears. It was just too unsavory having Shintarou every night in your dream, embracing you with the same amount of affection you had for him, only to be crushed the moment you open your eyes and realize he was not there by your side, just like now._

_The reason you never shared what you felt to anyone was because surely, they would say that it was not your fault. When it was completely obvious that if things had happened differently, the days might end up happier for all of you. If only you both didn’t ride on that cab, maybe the truck wouldn’t have crashed on you. If only you agreed to walk the night away with him, it wouldn’t be too painful to look at his promise ring still resting there on your finger._

_If only you weren’t so stubborn, Shintarou might still be here, kissing your forehead rather shyly while wishing you good morning in his lazy after sleep voice._

_“Shintarou…” you called his name sorrowfully, wishing that maybe, maybe he would hear you up there and be assured that you still loved him so. But you knew all along, there was no warrant to it. With so much of realization, you felt your chest clenched before you bawled your heart out for the umpteenth time since that dreadful night._

_It was too much, the pain. You clutched the blanket covering you and through blurry vision, stared at the morning light peeping through the curtain. Shintarou was somewhere out there, somewhere out of your reach, maybe beyond the sky._

_You didn’t know how your mind had labored this morning but somehow it came to one and only one solution, seemingly the most promising way out. You grew up despising this notion, yet now you understand why some people did so. It was the terrible feeling of losing grip of hope._

_And you were sure you’ve had a sickening taste of it already._

_Perhaps it was a bad idea you talked your family out that it was alright for you to go back living by yourself despite the situation. Contrariwise, it could be dandy that no one would be able to hinder you now._

_Either way you’ve made up your mind, and with this determination, you got out of the bed._

_“I’m sorry, everyone…”_

* * *

Takao’s eyes shot open to the ill feeling arousing in his chest. Out of nowhere, your face was the first thing coming to his mind. Hurriedly he reached for the table clock.

4 : 12 A.M.

He contemplated whether or not should he call you by this hour. You could still be asleep and it might just him worrying about you too much. But after a few considerations he dialed your number after all. It went unanswered. He then thought it would be bad to disturb you so early. Might as well check on you later in the afternoon. And with that decision he went back to sleep.

Not more than three hours later, he woke despite not setting any alarm. He frowned for it was so not him to wake up so early on his day-off. The gnawing feeling was still there, it hasn’t eased even the slightest. If anything, it only got worse.

Not giving it a second thought, he tried calling you up. No avail. He tapped onto the green button over and over again but still you didn’t pick up, not even your home phone. He tried to contact your family and close friends. Unfortunately, no one knew about your whereabouts and Takao successfully got them all worried instead. By now, he knew something was up. Alright. Bath could wait, he needed to pay you a visit first.

As quickly as he could manage, Takao put on clothes and grabbed his car key. He didn’t realize until he jumped into his car and fumbled with the seatbelt that his heartbeat has quickened. Breathing in and out slowly, he tried to ease down his trembling hands before setting off. Thankfully the streets weren’t so packed although he still cursed at almost every red light. The fact that he couldn’t even make himself carry out his usual positivity pissed him.

Upon arriving at your apartment, Takao made no delay to ring your bell. He lost count on how many times had he pushed on the button. That he earned absolutely no response from the owner, the last string of his patience snapped.

“___!!! OI ___, OPEN UP!!” he shouted while banging his fist on your door continuously, and he wasn’t being polite about the noise. The thing that he might disturb your neighbors was the last in his mind. “SHIT! ___!!! IF YOU’RE THERE, OPEN UP!! OR I’M GONNA BREAK IN!”

Good thing that Shintarou’s apartment has no security system because in the next five seconds, Takao’s shoulder already collided with the front door as he tried to open it by force. He hit, and kicked, and bumped until his body felt all sore. There was no time to pause, though.

You needed him.

With that in mind, he gritted his teeth and kicked near the doorknob for good. After a few attempts, the sound of its breaking finally heard. The uptight man kicked one last time before the broken door swing open at last, so hard that it banged against the wall loudly.

There on the floor were your shoes. You didn’t go out. Without wasting any more time, he ran to every room in the house. Your name had lost its sweet tinge on his tongue for he had been calling it relentlessly. Past the living room, to the kitchen and Shintarou’s study room, no presence of yours. He entered the master bedroom and only the disarranged bed caught his eyes.

“Shit, ___! Where are you?!”

That time, an abrupt shuffling sound was heard. It was so very soft yet it didn’t go unnoticed by the young man’s ears. Was it from the inside bathroom? He made no pause to rush over and open its door and—SHIT!

_SHIT!_

Takao could only handle himself so much the moment he saw you there, by the bathtub, with your weary face and swollen eyes looking at him bewilderedly. Held on your quivering right hand was a shining cutter, placed on your left wrist, ready to slit. That alone, and that sight alone, slashed his heart into uncountable pieces. He truly couldn’t tell if he should be mad or glad instead but he knew one thing for sure. He wanted to jump on you and embrace you and purge every trace of your grief away and that’s what he did.

You, on the other hand, could barely make out who the figure by the door belongs to until the next thing you knew, that person dashed to you and enveloped you in a tight, desperate embrace. The cutter slipped from your hand and fell somewhere with a faint clank, as the both of you tumbled down on the cold floor.

Warm… it was warm all over…

Who? There could be no way it’s Shintarou, but then…

It only seemed so long ago, the last time somebody hugged you with this overflowing passion and love.

Even though your eyes were wide open, you weren’t looking anywhere. To the fact that you weren’t able to digest what was happening, you mentally laughed. Maybe these last few weeks gone by without Shintarou were too much for you to endure. Maybe the loss was finally taking its toll on you, that your mind decided to play vicious pranks.

But, no.

It was air, coming in and out of your nose, and lips, now that you were panting. It was blood quickly coursing in you from head to toe, matching the rhythm of your fast breathing. The sound of its pounding reverberating in your head, turning you dizzy by each pump.

And there were tears, one by one falling onto your hair, which through its strands, trembling fingers were resting. You knew they were tears, because from above your head you heard sobs. The firm pair of arms wrapped around your figure, pressing you to a much harder torso. The gentleness beneath the strong embrace provided nothing but a place for you to settle in, an offer to help you soothe your stormy mind.

“STUPID!!!” the previous choked voice startled you with its bellowing scolding tone, “How dare you?! How fucking dare you?!!”

Ah… Takao, you thought as you close your eyes.

“You’re right. How dare I?” You weakly whispered.

“What?”

“How dare I make things turn this way?!” Your laugh between those words only stirred Takao’s heart even more bitterly.

“___, it—“

“Don’t you say it wasn’t my fault! Everybody told me that but for God’s sake it WAS MINE! I was the one who insisted to take that damned cab, Takao, it was ME!” By this time you were practically screaming at his chest. “Fucking stupid lucky item brought nothing good! I knew they were all bullshits from the beginning! God! It hurts, Takao. It hurts so damn much… I miss him… It… This hurts… He could be here, if only… if only…”

You never managed to finish as a new fit of sobs and coughs forced their way through your throat. And Takao didn’t need you to continue to ascertain just how remorseful you feel right now. He let you cry there in his arms as he stroked your hair. Listening to you letting your heart out and feeling your tears dampening his shirt made him realize just how much this incident had affected you, how it made you lost so much weight. The image of the you before, who were always so bright and gracious, only seemed so far away now it felt impossible for him to grasp.

“You know,” he said when your sobs had died down, “That makes you much more of an idiot than you already are.”

You made a puzzled sound, before to your surprise, Takao let go of your body, only to grab your face the next moment and hold it right in front of his. By that, he made sure that the only thing you should focus on right now would be him and nothing else. The black haired man held his gaze at you before speaking softly yet firmly.

“Seriously, have you lost your senses? You think that by ending your life, things would get better? Do you think this isn’t hard for me? For Shintarou’s family? For your family? This is painful for me too. Shin was both a best friend and someone to admire for me. I’ve been with him since high school and I have memories with him, too, ___. It’s not only you. It’s painful for me too!”

“T-Taka-”

“But,” he went on, eyes never leaving yours, “If you end your life, don’t you ever think that it will only add more pain?! Didn’t you even think how your family would feel, how I would feel?! Girl, you’re so inconsiderate!”

Despite his angry remarks, Takao’s voice trembled at the end and you couldn’t help but feeling a throb deep in your chest. He lowered his hands to your neck, down to your shoulders, before circling you with them once more. The ever so cheerful man before you now buried his face into your neck, crying silent tears he hopelessly tried to suppress.

As you felt droplets wet your skin, you started to think over his words. Why was it only now for your eyes to open? How could you be so selfish when out there were people who treasure Shintarou the same way you do?

“And ___,” Takao declared, as you felt his lips move lazily against you collarbone, “You might be fed up hearing this but… I really think it wasn’t your fault. It was the drunken truck driver’s. What he did is a crime. You did nothing wrong. Even _you_ know that, right? It wasn’t your fault. Everybody thinks of it that way, so whenever your mind says otherwise, don’t listen! I beg of you, ___...”

The man leaning on you shifted and coughed to clear his throat. Only now that you realized you have stopped crying and it astonished you. For this past month, whenever you started to cry, it simply wouldn’t stop. It messed you up to the point that you should ask for a quite a long break from work. But Takao did the one thing to you that even yourself couldn’t do.

Takao pushed himself off of you and grabbed both of your hands. He then proceeded to continue, “I always think that, in this world, things happen. Even if you both didn’t take that cab, the truck might’ve crashed into someone else and took their life instead.”

One of Takao’s hands let go of yours to wipe the fresh tear sliding down your cheek.

“Think of it this way, ___. You are now just taking someone else’s place to experience this unbearable pain. If you put it that way, won’t that make you an angel?”

Right after he finished those words, you could’ve sworn your heart and mind felt lighter at last. For the first time this month, the burdens you were suffering from had finally started dissolving. More tears broke their way out, as you leaned against Takao’s warm hand. So many things you wanted to say back to him. But so many things were running in your head too you thought it would be all jumbled if you speak now. And also simply, because you were just too exhausted and too greedy to let this peaceful moment go. After all, you’ve truly missed having your mind reassured like this.

Takao’s worry has dissipated little by little as well, now that you seemed much calmer. Seriously. One slight good thing on your behalf and he felt all relieved? This was bad. He wished you won’t remember how from the moment he spoke until now, he hadn’t even once torn his gaze off of you. How could someone still look so beautiful even when they’re wrecked? He would doubt if it wasn’t you.

Takao was well aware that deep inside, he was actually the one being selfish here. But really, if it was for you, he would do just anything.

“And one more thing, ___,” he said gently as he stroked your cheek, “I’m here. That is one thing I want you to never forget. I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my dear Midorima please forgive me it turned out this way... T,T  
> And again I removed his nanodayo's :(  
> I really just let myself go with the flow this time,  
> so I apologize if this ended up having so many blemishes.  
> As usual, other than the story and the reader's char, all belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Have a good good day everyone! (~^,^)~


End file.
